


Pistol-Whipping

by IStillPlayWithLegos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Boots - Freeform, Branding, Breathplay, Burning, Cigarette burns on skin, Contains no spoilers for S4 except for Yelena's existence, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Gunplay, Kinda ansty at the end tbh, No Aftercare, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She got some nice ones, Smoking, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, i wrote this in like two hours, ish?, minor descriptions of blood, pistol whipping, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStillPlayWithLegos/pseuds/IStillPlayWithLegos
Summary: “Pathetic,” she murmured, setting her gun down on the table next to her chair. She plucked her cigarette from between her lips and blew the smoke into your face. Your eyes watered and your cheek throbbed painfully, but you continued to look up at her reverently. “I’ve done barely anything and you look ready to rut against my boot like a bitch in heat. You’ll take anything I give, won’t you?”
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 130





	Pistol-Whipping

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhhhh, UNLOADED gunplay and cigarette branding happened. I don't really have an excuse. Sorry not sorry. Also, I wrote this in like two hours so excuse the errors. I'll prob go back and edit it later. Have fun reading you sinners.

Yelena was silent, her face stone-cold as she watched your throat convulse around the barrel of her gun. The taste of gunpowder on your tongue was vile, adding onto the acrid scent of smoke from the cigarette she held, but if it meant pleasing her, you would do anything. Spit gathered around the gun, dripping slowly down your chin and making a mess of you. There was an upwards tick to the corners of her lips when she pushed the gun in deeper, forcing you to gag loudly. With her cigarette left between her lips, her thin fingers teased along the edge of her belt for a moment, before moving to unbuckle it. No matter how cold her expression was, she was enjoying this. 

While using one hand to undo her belt, the one holding the gun slowly removed the unyielding metal from your mouth. Yelena looked down at you for a moment taking in your red, spit-covered lips. A blush was riding high on your face as you shuffled your knees closer together—A worthless attempt to get some sort of friction where your body begged for it. She huffed in annoyance and kicked your legs apart roughly with the tip of a steel-toed boot. 

Yelena glanced at the gun for a moment with an inscrutable expression. Then there was a sudden flash of pain on your cheek as the force from the barrel of her gun whipped your head to the side. Fuck—It hurt. A cut had opened where the gun had scratched along the skin, now beginning to bleed sluggishly. 

“Pathetic,” she murmured, setting her gun down on the table next to her chair. She plucked her cigarette from between her lips and blew the smoke into your face. Your eyes watered and your cheek throbbed painfully, but you continued to look up at her reverently. “I’ve done barely anything and you look ready to rut against my boot like a bitch in heat. You’ll take anything I give, won’t you?”

Your eyes widened and you nodded your head violently, not trusting your voice right now. She quirked her lips and raised an eyebrow, as though a thought had hit her. 

“Stay still,” she ordered.

Your mind wandered, wondering what she was about to do. The thoughts distracted you from her just long enough before you could realize what she was about to do. All your thoughts scattered and then there was a searing pain on your collarbone, accompanied by the smell of burning flesh. Your eyes watered and you dug your nails into your thighs, trying to take some of the pain away from the burning in your skin. 

It took everything in you not to double over in pain. Tears began to leak steadily from your red-rimmed eyes. But despite the burning pain, you throbbed between your legs, the pain only adding the sensation of sheer need. You wanted her so bad. Any form of pleasure she chose to give you, you would happily accept. And if a cigarette burn was what she chose, so be it. You would take it and beg her for more. 

For a moment, the pain grew worse as she removed the cigarette. Nimble fingers ran along your skin, inspecting the neatly burned circle of flesh she put on your clavicle. Yelena sighed noncommittally and discarded the remainder of the still-smoking cigarette in the ashtray next to her. 

She looked over you, taking in the bright red blush on your cheeks and the tears which had yet to stop flowing. With both hands finally free, the belt was pulled from the loops and her pants were unbuttoned. She leaned back into the chair and raised her leg, planting the treads of a heavy boot in the middle of your chest. The action was forceful enough that it knocked the breath out of you for a moment, making you gasp for fresh air. She motioned to her boots with the wave of a hand, simply saying, “Off.”

You needed no further instructions. Both your hands raised to where her boot was pressed up against your chest. Carefully, you cradled the ankle in one hand while using the other hand to loosen the laces. As gently as you could, you slipped off her boot and placed it to the side of her armchair. Pants unbuttoned, Yelena pulled them down a little before pulling out her right leg. With barely any patience left, the other side was simply shoved down to the top of the boot.

You watched hungrily as she opened her legs before you, hitching the bare one over the armrest to spread herself for you even more. She waited several moments for you to move on your own, but all you could do was stare. She was bare beneath her pants, no underwear covering her—Unbothered with her nakedness.

Apparently, you were taking too long for her liking because the boot that had previously been on the ground hit your shoulder painfully. It hooked behind your back and yanked you closer to her spread legs. Just inches away, you could see her cunt glistening with slick. Despite how unaffected she seemed, she was enjoying this just as much as you were. Still, you could do nothing but stare.

Yelena sighed loudly and then there was a loud click before the barrel of the gun was back—Pressed point-blank to your forehead.

“You really are as dumb as you look, aren’t you,” she mocked, pressing it in harder. Your heart stuttered in your chest at the feeling, shivering as sparks of arousal danced under your skin. “Lick.”

You opened your mouth and followed her orders. Using the flat of your tongue you licked a wide stripe against her. A soft moan left her mouth and you spurred into action, desperate for more sounds of her approval. Using your fingers, you spread her open giving you further access to her. You ran the tip of your tongue over her clit, gauging her sensitivity. Yelena let out another moan and the gun clattered to the floor as she threaded her fingers into your hair—Gripping tightly at the roots and pushing you further into her cunt.

You took this as encouragement and covered the sensitive nub with your mouth, beginning to suck gently. More moans escaped her mouth as you continued to pleasure her. You throbbed beneath your panties, wishing for some sort of stimulation, but it wasn’t about you right now. All your focus went to eating out the woman in front of you. Slowly, your actions became somewhat meditative and you lost yourself to the simple feeling of making _her_ feel good. 

Yelena’s hips made small circular movements beneath your mouth and you realized your mouth may not be enough for her. You pulled back for a moment and ran a finger through her slit, covering them in her own slick. Moving your mouth and tongue back onto her, your finger gently circled the opening to her cunt, before dipping inside. You managed to build up a rhythm, pumping your finger in and out of her while using your mouth to play with her clit. It didn’t take long for her breath to start coming out in shorter puffs and her hips to stutter beneath your touch. She was close and you both could feel it.

While flicking harshly with your tongue, you curled your finger, using it to rub up against the spongy spot of flesh within her and that was it. Her hand tightened in your hair and her breath hitched, broken-up moans escaping her. You could barely breathe with how she ground her hips against you, but you continued your movements—Wanting to elongate her pleasure for as long as you could. You kept the rhythmic motions of your tongue rubbing against her clit, with your lips providing suction. Her hips bucked several times, signaling the beginning of pushing her into oversensitivity and you pulled back on your actions.

Yelena muttered something under her breath and then pushed your head away. She breathed heavily, still catching her breath from the orgasm you just gave her. You sat back on your haunches and looked up at her, your eyes glassy and cherry-red lips covered in her slick.

“Leave,” she ordered calmly, standing up from the chair and sliding her foot into the pants empty leg. “Did you not hear me? You did your job. Now get out.”

Your chest was still heaving, trying to catch your breath. Carefully, you managed to stand up from your kneeling position on the floor. Your legs shook below you and you finally noticed how much the skin on your collarbone hurt. You poked at the cigarette burn carefully, hissing at the sharp pain. Hopefully, it wouldn’t take too long to heal. It would be difficult to explain to the rest of your comrades how such a perfectly circular burn had made its way onto your skin. Or, perhaps that was what she wanted. To humiliate you in front of everyone. 

You were broken out of your thoughts by a sharp snap of Yelena’s fingers. Her jaw clenched in annoyance, seemingly from the fact that you were still there. She pointed at the door for a second before going back to putting on her boots. You sighed feeling frustrating arousal still flowing through your veins. God, how you wanted to cum. Perhaps later on in the evening, you would lay beneath your covers, biting back moans while you thought of how her boot would have felt between your legs. But that was neither here nor now. You looked over at her one last time before turning around to leave.

You walked out the door, completely unsatisfied, without being given a second glance. Come morning, you would be just another nameless face to her. But at least you would always have tonight to think back to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: EVEN THOUGH THIS IS TAGGED AS BDSM IT IS NOT HOW BDSM WORKS IN REAL LIFE. SEE THE "BAD BDSM ETIQUETTE" TAG? IT'S THERE FOR A REASON. This obviously wasn't a preplanned or negotiated scene. There were no safewords or aftercare, and while I, as the writer am telling you the gun was unloaded, that doesn't mean that the rest of the scenario was safe. Please please please don't go thinking this is what BDSM is, because it's not. 
> 
> Other than that, lmk if you enjoyed it. Leave a kudos or a comment (although I love comments way more lol. Seeing the (1) in my inbox gives me a lovely boost of serotonin). So yea, thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
